The Undeniable  Chapter 1
by Fluffy52
Summary: Who is this Mr.McCarthy guy anywayz, and will Hanna and the gang be able to get out of this situation?
1. Chapter 1

Being with Hanna has completely changed my unlife, definitely for the better. We are walking back from a corner store a few blocks away from Hanna's apartment. Hanna wanted some snacks. His snacks of choice contained Marshmallows, Chips, M&M's, and Skittles.

I find it odd that Hanna was able to accept me so easily. Others would have thought twice about befriending a walking corpse, let alone let me stay at Hanna place. I've been with Hanna for almost two months now. It's has been the best two months of my unlife.

We're coming close to Hanna's apartment. Hanna had already gone through his 'Snack Bag' and was talking with marshmallows in his mouth, rambling about the new runes he was learning and how were "so cool" "Almost like the Men in Black or something". I open the door and let Hanna go first as he continues to talk. We start walking upstairs to the 3rd floor. I open the door to our apartment, Hanna rushing in, and closes the door behind him. Hanna's already in the kitchen putting the marshmallows on the table.

I go to my spot on the floor and find the book I left before I went with Hanna to the corner store. I sit down and start looking for where I last left off, while Hanna is in the kitchen searching for something. "Aw man, I forgot to buy chocolate…wait a min', I have M&M's! Gnee!" I watch as Hanna takes the Graham Cracker and puts M&M's on one cracker, then puts marshmallow and places it between the crackers and smashes it together into a smore.

I suppose Hanna isn't too picky. As Hanna gets his smore together. I continue looking for the last page I was on. Once I found it, I begin reading. Next thing I know Hanna looking at his cell phone and plays a message on speaker "Hello Mr. Cross, my name is Mr. McCarthy, I require your services. I will explain the details of this case once you arrive at four hundred eighty-seventh Madison Fourteenth St. I'll be expecting you 10pm tonight. I hope to see you soon Mr. cross."

Hanna looks excited "Richard, I know what we're doing tonight." He bites in his smore still looking all happy. I am glad Hanna is Hanna. I would probably still be roaming around the graveyard if it weren't for him.

"How long do you think it will take us to get there?" I ask.

Hanna looks up and puts a finger to his chin, tapping lightly. "well…its probably won't take thirty minutes to get there by train, and its-" Hanna looks at his phone. "8:34 and he wants us to meet him at 10:00, so well leave in an hour!"

An hour went by fast. It took us about six minutes to get to the train station, and we only had to wait a couple of minutes before the D train came. And it wasn't long before we were in front of an abandon warehouse. I was concern about the building condition, but I don't think they will be there long anyways.

We approach the building and slowly open the door. Inside we saw 2 doors one on the left, and one infront of us. Hanna seems unsure where to go, and after a moment, he called out "ugh…Mr. McCarthy?"

"Come in Mr. Cross" Mr. McCarthy comes out of the door on the left. He is dressed formally with a black suit and pants, black dress shoes, a Blue tie, Short black hair down to his neck, with hair in his face that is covering his nose almost entirely, In spite of this, I can spot deep blue eyes, pale skin, and teeth like Veser. His appearance was alittle startling…but then again, I am green, so who am I to judge?

"Your reputation is undeniable, Mr. Cross. Um, but it does make me wonder why you brought a Zombie?" Hanna looks at Mr. McCarthy with a grin

"He's my sidekick" Mr. McCarthy says in a Surprised voice

"Sidekick? Well it is Odd. to see a zombie with a human. Aren't they kind of useless? Unless he uses runes like you do?" Hanna looks ticked off and says,

"No he doesn't use runes and he's extremely useful!"

"I suppose I'll have to take your word for that. Anyway, the job pays two thousand dollars. There is a creature in the train station that is causing me problems, I want you to capture it and bring it back alive. If you bring it back dead, I will pay you five hundred dollars- Understand?"

"Yea and where exactly is it?"

"Its 34St. train station, it lives under the train station."

"All right, and don't worry, me and Brandon will get it." Hanna opens the door and leaves with Brandon.

I looked at Hanna and ask "You sure we should do this?"

" Jack, it pays two thousand dollars, that's a lot of money just to capture something."

"We don't even know what _it_ is, Hanna." I know the Hanna is very stubborn. Once he's set on something, I can never change his mind.

The train to Thirty-Fourth Street only took a few minutes, and the wait for said train to leave was almost as short. Once the train was gone, Hanna jumped down onto the railroad track and I followed, listening for trains. I crouch down and followed Hanna into a vent.

Once inside, Hanna past me his hammer while his hand starts to glow blue. The vent lead downward and came to a big opening. It was probably only ten feet high. That's when we heard a Hissing sound. Hanna put a hand up motioning Jack to stop, and be quiet. Footsteps can be heard. Something was walking towards us, We weren't prepared for what we saw.

**I do not own Hanna is not a boys name, I only own the OC's and the Plot of the story. And I wanna thank Digi-writes-fanfics for Beta reading. .com/ Check out her stuff, its awesome!**


	2. Chapter 2

Revolting was the first word that came across Alex's mind. What he saw made his unused stomach turn. That 'Creature' they were suppose to capture, was definitally on the weird side. As far as I could tell, it was female, judging by the indents on her chest. It was covered in bark, and mud. She had short hair made out of bark and wood. The creature stood in front of them, hissing. I look over to Hanna who's just as surprised as I am. I come back to what sense's I have. Getting the hammer into a position, so it's to not cause the creature to attack first. Lowering it a bit so it doesn't seem threatened. Hanna looks somewhat upset.

"Hanna?"

Hanna comes out of whatever trance he was in. Looking alittle surprised.

"Huh? Oh Brain, I-I forgot you were here. Sorry Bro' wont happen again"

I wonder what Hanna was thinking before I said his name. Before I could say anything. I heard footsteps coming closer to us.

"Hanna."

"Stop worrying Kevin, Just be my Backup when I need you, Okay?"

Hanna looks at me for a brief second before focusing on the creature ahead of us. Hanna Lounges at the creature. Once Hanna's glowing hand made contact with one of the creature's shoulder. The creature started screaming. The mud that covered some parts of her started bubbling underneath Hanna's hand. Smoke started to shoot out of his hand. Suddenly, the hair on the creature's head, which was stiff. Came to life, growing longer and sharper into long tentacle like. That looked and acted like octopuses arms. Grabbing both of Hanna's wrist and lifting him in the air. I started towards Hanna, digging the hammer in one of the tentacles. The creature screamed, and dropped one of Hanna's wrist, giving him time to use the symbols on his hands and reaching for the creatures neck. His hand touched her neck, and a blinding blue light came out of his hand. The creature fell, letting go of Hanna's other wrist. I stared down at creature that was once a threat. I watched as Hanna bend down and put the creature on his back.

"We should get going…before something else finds us." Hanna says in a serious voice.

I look at Hanna while he went ahead. It makes me wonder how Hanna survived this long. Hanna doesn't talk about his past. Maybe Hanna had a partner who help him, before I came along.

The trip back to Mr. McCarthy's was short. We didn't want anyone to see us holding such a creature. Good thing we came at nighttime. Not many people roam the streets at this hour. We step up to the front door of the warehouse. I turn the knob and let Hanna go in first. Mr. McCarthy is standing there just like he was before, But this time he's holding a small stack of bill's in his hand.

"Well done, Mr. Cross. I didn't expect you to be back so soon."

Hanna carefully puts the unconscious girl on the floor.

"It wasn't to hard, Jackson saved my skin" Hanna says with a grin. Mr. McCarthy looks slightly confused.

"Jackson? I thought his name was Brandon?"

Hanna looks at Mr. McCarthy "Oh, he forgot his name, so I make new one's up for him so whenever he hears one he likes. It will be his name."

"I see. Well anyways here is your payment Mr. Cross. It was a Pleasure doing business with you." Mr. McCarthy walked up to Hanna and gave him the money.

"By the way Mr. Cross, I have another problem I have." Hanna looks at Mr. McCarthy and says.

"What's the problem?"

"I have a hobby, for collecting rare rocks. Such as-" Mr. McCarthy went in his pocket and pulled out two rocks. Both rocks were slightly glowing. "-these. As you can see they glow. I doubt you've seen anything like this."

I look at the rocks. One is pink, and the other is purple. The glow reminds me of my own eyes. I take a glance at Hanna who looks absolutely excited.

"I need you to find a stone called 'The Last Life.' I know that it is located somewhere in Dyker Forest. If you agree to help me find it, I will pay ten thousand dollars as payment." Mr. McCarthy says calmly and continues.

"Well Mr. Cross, is it a deal?"

"Of course!" Hanna's says almost immediately.

"Good. I want you to start looking tomorrow. Since it is late and you need your rest." Mr. McCarthy says and puts a hand on his back. "It's late, you should get going and rest up for tomorrow."

"Alright, lets go home Michael"


	3. Chapter 3

We've arrived home. Hanna is in the bathroom brushing his teeth. I sit in my usual spot, Reading a book I kind of like. Then Hanna comes out of the bathroom with his toothbrush in his mouth, with some foam on his lips. He goes towards his bed and grabs a book he was hiding under the mattress. Hanna walks to me and pushes the books towards me. 

"It's a good book," Hanna says.

I take the book and open it, only to discover that the book has been carved inside, forming it to be a box like book. Only what was inside made me surprised/happy. Little origami cranes littered the inside of the book.

"Told you, you would like it." Hanna smiles.

Hanna started walking back to the bathroom, leaving the small cranes and me. Alone. I stare down at the book smiling softly. There are at least fifth teen of these colorful birds in here. All of them are different colors. Blue. Yellow. Orange. Green. Purple. Red.

_Red_.

It reminds me of the color of Hanna's hair. I didn't even notice that Hanna had gotten out of the bathroom, until he said.

"What's your favorite color?"

I look at him curiously, and before I say.

"Red."

Hanna smiles wildly

"I like red to, wait orange, No wait yellow, no, no, blue, wait, wait, purple. No Green. They're all to cool to choice. I'm not sure what my favorite color is."

I smiled at some point during Hanna's failed attempt to pick a color. Hanna most likely added that smile to the tally.

"Your up to 49 smiles, Conrad has only17, you're on a role."

I watch as Hanna started going to bed

"Goodnight, Galahad."

"Goodnight, Hanna."

I'm not sure of what to make of the book or the birds. But I'm glad Hanna's is with me. There aren't many people that would accept a walking dead man so easily, or to even make that dead man.

_Happy_.

I sit in the dark a long time. Staring blankly at some tiny, frail cranes in my hand. What did I do to deserve such kindness from a person?


	4. Chapter 4

Today is the day we try to find 'The last life'. Hanna had gotten a call early that morning from Mr. McCarthy, he said that he forgot to mention that the stone can only be found at nighttime.

It is now seven-thirty pm, we are waiting for Conrad to get here with his car. We asked Conrad to drive and come with us to Dyker forest, because if we walked or took the train it would take us to long, and waste time. Hanna threatened Conrad that if he didn't come with us, he take away his blood supply he has for him. Conrad unwillingly agreed to come with us. So here we are standing in front of Hanna's apartment building.

Conrad soon pulls up in front of us, with that scornful look that's _usually_ on his face. Hanna scrabbled into the front seat and I went into the back.

The trip ride didn't take to long, only about an hour. It could have been worse. We got out of the car and Hanna started drawing protecting runes on me,and then Conrad. He mentions there might be bears in this forest. When Hanna was done, he took out his hammer, drew the rune on it and gave it to me. Lastly he drew a rune on his hand.

"I know that the gem is in a tree. Probably a pine tree." Hanna say while looking around the forest.

"How Exactly do we know which pine tree it is?" Conrad say sounding very irritated

"I have to touch them all with this hand-" Hanna points to his glowing blue hand "-It will turn red when I find it."

Hanna puts his hand on a tree for about a second and moves on to the next one. But even though it's quick to check a tree. I have a feeling it's going to take a long time before we find it.

After an hour of checking trees, Conrad started getting upset.

"This is pointless there's too many trees! Can't we just stop and go home, I want to finish my painting I _was_ working on."

"If you want to leave, then that's fine. _But. _Do you know how to get back." Hanna grins wildly

"Of course I…-" Conrad started to look around "-I…I hate you."

"Love you to Conny, besides were like thirty percent done, or something like that."

"…Were not even halfway done…oh goody." Conrad grumbles.

I watch silently as Hanna and Conrad continue to argue…Hanna is winning. Eventually they stop arguing and everything became silent. The only sounds that could be heard was our feet stepping into branches and dead _crispy_ leafs. It stayed like this for a long time. That was until we all heard a hissing sound. We all immediately stopped. It sounds familiar. We all stood there listening to the hissing sound becoming louder. To make it worse, we have _No _idea where it's coming from.


	5. Chapter 5

Something jumped out of the trees. A dark blur was all I saw. I turned and looked what jumped down. Instincts kicked in and I lift up my hand. Only to find that the hammer was absent. Next thing I released I was pined to the ground. Even though it was dark, the glow from my eyes allowed me to see what pined me down. It was that '_Thing' _that we caught yesterday. The only difference was, there was _two_ of them. There hair and arms tangled themselves around my thin body.

I try looking for Hanna. Only to find that he has been pined down by four of those… _Disgusting _things. I turned the other way and found that Conrad has two of those things on him as well. The creatures on me wasn't looking at me, they just stared at Hanna. That's when it hit me… _They wanted_ _Hanna._

_Just Hanna  
_

The creatures on Conrad were also staring at Hanna's body. I _also_ began staring at Hanna. One of the wood creatures let go of Hanna and towered over him. It bends down, with those long claws that starting to go under Hanna's shirt. Then the creature pulled its claws up, revealing his zigzags scar.

Then it placed its hand on Hanna's chest. All I could think was_. _

_Hanna Hanna Hanna Hanna_!

I struggled under the creature doing anything I could to try to get out of its grip. I _Needed_ to help Hanna. _Now._ But the grip got only tighter underneath me. I couldn't do anything to help him.

"Hanna!" I began calling his name.

"Hanna!" But my calls were not answered.

The hand that was placed on Hanna's chest, took its hand off and went into its hair. It took out something hidden in the tentacle like hair. It looked like a piece of paper, with something scribbled on it. I watched as the creature touched Hanna with the piece of paper to his chest and then…

A blinding bright flash of light filled my vision. Forcing me to close my eyes.

By the time the flash cleared. I released the pressure on my body… _Was Gone. _Along with the wood creatures. I looked around to see what exactly happened. Conrad looked just as confused as I was…Where's Hanna?

"Hanna?" …No Responds.

"Hanna?" …Still nothing.

_Hanna! Hanna! Hanna! _

They took him.


	6. Chapter 6

Heartache, Regret, Sadness, Useless, Pain, Guilt, Anger, Revenge

All these feelings I never knew before came to me as quick as lightning. Once it struck me I was left with a burning feeling that will never go away.

They took him…  
Its my fault...

I could have stopped them…  
I'm a horrible sidekick…

Conrad was silent as I was. We're in the car driving to McCarthy's. As we drove up to the abandon building. I got out the car before we even stopped. I opened the door to the building and no one was inside.

"Mr. McCarthy?"  
"Mr. McCarthy?" my calls for him fell upon deaf ears.

I go through the doors of the abandon warehouse, but there is nothing but old machines covered in dust…..'Damn' is all I could think as I go back to the door I came from. Conrad is just entering the building.

"Hey.. I-Is he?" Conrad stammers.

"No he's not here. Were going to Worth's." I say calmly and look towards Conrad who looks angry now.

"What! Why?" 

I decided not to answer back. I got in the car and waited for Conrad to come. He went back into the driver's seat and began driving to Worth's Office…It was almost midnight before we arrived at Worth's doorstep. I open the door. Worth looked up from some-kind of medical book he was reading.

"Whut now?" worth says as he puts his book down.

"Hanna has been kidnapped." I say rather fast.

"*signs* Dat f*king kid" Worth says as he puts a hand on his face.

"We need to ask you and Lamont something. Do you know who Mr. McCarthy is?" I ask. 

"…No, neva' heard of him." Worth says "Lamont is on his way anyways, he's bringing me syringes…It will probably take 10min before he gets here."

All I can do is hope Hanna is allright.


	7. Chapter 7

Fourteen minutes past so slowly, it was only then did Lamont come through the door.

"Hey Worth I got your; Oh hey Conrad and Mr. Zombie. Where's Hanna?"

I began explaining what happened, and how Mr. McCarthy hired us to find a wood creature for him. Then how he hired us Again; and how Hanna was taken

Lamont stared off into space as he started to think.

"All I know about Mr. McCarthy is that he plays the good guy and the bad guy. It all depends on what he wants. I don't know where he lives, the ware house you said was most likely to keep where he lived a secret…Well start looking for Hanna tomorrow morning."

I got upset

"We have to start looking for him now"

Lamont looked at me tiredly and said

"It's past midnight, most people are asleep by now. They just get angry if we disturbed them at this hour. And besides its only some more hours before its morning."

I know he's right. But I don't want him to be. We all agreed to meet at Worth's tomorrow to search for Hanna. Except for Conrad of course, who sleep during the day. As I arrived home to the cramp complex. I placed the keys onto the kitchen counter, and walked over to my spot on the floor. I notice the Paper Crane filled book was still next to my current book im reading.

I sat down and picked up the crane filled book, opening it to fine all the cranes were still there. I looked down at the frail things. Only one word came into my mind as I stared blankly at the cranes.

Hanna.


End file.
